Al menos por un día
by Sanae Koneko
Summary: Todo joven tiene derecho a un momento de diversión... incluso los santos de Athena. Un pequeño recuerdo de ciertos chicos de oro


**¡Hola! Sé que tengo historias pendientes, pero las Musas han estado cantando para mí y no podía dejar pasar por alto esta racha de inspiración (Además de que mi cabecita no puede enfocarse en otras cosas que tengo que hacer y quiero ver si ventilando un poco mis ideas después ya logro ponerme a estudiar como Dios manda, jeje n_nu)**

**Este es el primer One Shot que escribo, a ver qué les parece. Está situado 6 años antes de la lucha de las 12 casas, entiéndase, un año después de los sucesos del Episodio G. Y bien, una vez hecha esa aclaración, he aquí este pequeño fic, ojalá sea de su agrado n.n**

**AL MENOS POR UN DÍA…**

Una agradable brisa soplaba sobre la ciudad española de Santiago de Compostela. Era una hermosa mañana de verano y el cielo se mostraba completamente despejado sobre aquella región coruñesa.

El sol aún se encontraba bajo en el horizonte, pero sus rayos ya proporcionaban una agradable calidez a las tierras galicianas y a sus habitantes. Nadie podía negar que en verdad era un bello día, aunque, para dos jóvenes que habían llegado hacía apenas unas horas a aquella ciudad, ese día en especial no les estaba resultando precisamente agradable.

Ambos chicos se encontraban en el parque de La Alameda, un hermoso jardín urbano considerado como el más importante punto de referencia de los paseos y el ocio de los habitantes del lugar; además, desde el punto en el que se encontraban, frente a ellos tenían una magnífica vista de la famosa catedral de Santiago, cuya fachada barroca parecía resplandecer bajo la luz del sol. Pero a ninguno de los jóvenes parecía importarle en absoluto el bello panorama ante sus ojos, ni la agradable paz que envolvía el lugar mientras un suave viento mecía las ramas de los árboles sobre sus cabezas. No, era evidente que ellos no deseaban estar en aquel sitio, sólo bastaba ver sus caras de hastío para comprender que hubieran preferido estar en cualquier otra parte.

-Toda la noche- dijo uno de ellos con voz pausada a la vez que sus dedos se crispaban mientras él caminaba impacientemente de un lado para otro- Nos hizo viajar TODA LA NOCHE- repitió con aire exasperado.

-Es la quinta vez que repites eso- le reprochó su compañero, quien había optado por tirarse en una banca del parque y lo veía con cara aburrida, despaturrado en el asiento.

-¡Toda la noche!- insistió el primero sin prestarle atención a su acompañante, mismo que sólo resopló fastidiado y cerró los ojos optando por ignorarlo.

El chico que se encontraba de pie siguió renegando por el viaje que habían tenido que realizar sin importarle que ahora estuviera hablando solo. Sus largos cabellos azules ondeaban a su espalda mientras él seguía paseándose de un lado a otro, tratando de desahogar la frustración que lo embargaba, y sus ojos celestes mostraban una mirada que hubiera hecho retroceder a cualquiera… bueno, al menos a cualquier persona normal, pues su compañero no parecía ni remotamente preocupado a pesar del malhumor que se cargaba en aquellos momentos.

-¡¿Quién se cree que es?!- exclamó irritado el peliazul deteniéndose por fin- Nos hizo venir diciendo que eran órdenes del Patriarca y luego… ¡se larga sin dar mayores explicaciones diciendo que puede hacer esto solo!- el chico tomó aire a la vez que apretaba los puños con fuerza- ¡¡Juro que haré una coladera con esa cabra!!-gritó molesto y sin más, se dejó caer, respirando agitadamente, en el extremo opuesto de la banca donde su camarada descansaba.

Ese otro chico apenas y abrió sus ojos verdes para ver al peliazul y respiró profundamente a la vez que se sentaba un poco más erguido en la banca, acomodando sus cabellos de tono castaño claro con los dedos de sus manos.

-¿Ya terminaste de hacer tu berrinche?- le preguntó a su compañero viéndolo de reojo.

-¡No estaba haciendo berrinche!- protestó enojado el peliazul, cruzándose de brazos.

-Milo, te juro que yo también quiero matar a Shura, pero ya estamos aquí de todos modos y no podemos hacer otra cosa que esperarlo-

El joven santo dorado de Escorpio volteó a ver a su compañero de armas aún con rostro molesto, pero tras unos instantes terminó por suspirar resignado.

-Juro que le haré probar mi Aguja Escarlata en cuanto lo tenga enfrente- murmuró Milo hundiéndose en la banca y su acompañante sonrió ligeramente ante el comentario-Lo digo en serio, gato, esto no se va a quedar así-

-Lo sé, bicho… pero tendrás que ser muy rápido para que tu Aguja Escarlata alcance a Shura antes que mi Relámpago de Voltaje- agregó el joven santo de Leo ampliando más su sonrisa a la vez que recargaba su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.

Por algunos momentos, ambos chicos permanecieron en silencio, simplemente sintiendo el suave roce del viento sobre sus rostros. Habían viajado toda la noche, desde Grecia. Ciertamente que ese no era un viaje tan complicado cuando uno podía alcanzar la velocidad luz como ellos, pero habían tenido que hacer varias escalas a lo largo del camino y apenas habían podido dormir unas cuantas horas. Sin embargo, no era el cansancio lo que los tenía tan irritables, sino el motivo de aquel viaje.

Hacía menos de 24 horas, el santo de Capricornio les había comunicado que, por órdenes del Patriarca, debían acompañarlo en una misión a la ciudad en la que ahora se encontraban. Habían llegado noticias al Santuario que informaban sobre un grupo de sacerdotes servidores de Nyx, la Diosa primordial de la Noche, que parecían estar planeando invocar a su señora, usando para sus fines la energía vital de los peregrinos que se reunían allí, provenientes de toda Europa. Ellos habían aceptado las órdenes y habían viajado sin hacer reclamos, deteniéndose durante el trayecto prácticamente sólo para investigar más al respecto… pero había algo que no cuadraba del todo en aquella misión.

-¿Por qué enviar a 3 santos dorados a hacerles frente a un grupo de sacerdotes?- preguntó Milo al aire, formulando la interrogante que también rondaba los pensamientos de su compañero- Aún cuando ellos ya hubieran invocado a la Diosa de la Noche, es muy poco probable que ella reuniera tan rápidamente el poder necesario para representar una verdadera amenaza, ¿no?-

Aioria no respondió, aunque coincidía completamente con lo que el escorpión dorado había dicho.

-Además- prosiguió el peliazul- Shura posee en su brazo la espada sagrada, Excalibur, y con ella puede hacerle frente a lo que sea; y más importante aún: si eran órdenes del señor Arles que realizáramos esta misión juntos… ¡¿por qué demonios esa cabra se deshizo de nosotros en cuanto llegamos a la ciudad?!- protestó retorciéndose en su asiento.

-Es verdad… Shura no es de los que desobedecen órdenes-murmuró el santo de Leo con tono un tanto sombrío, logrando que Milo dejara de quejarse a la vez volteaba a verlo- Pero en fin, quizás Su Excelencia sólo estaba cansado de tener que soportarnos en el Santuario- agregó con una ligera sonrisa que tenía impresa algo de amargura.

-Si el Gran Maestro te confía tantas misiones es sólo porque sabe que podrás cumplir con ellas-comentó el santo de Escorpio desviando su mirada celeste hacia el firmamento, pero Aioria se limitó a suspirar hondamente a la par que cerraba sus ojos de nuevo- Sólo en virtud de nuestros actos es que podemos ser juzgados… y tú has dejado en claro que eres un digno santo dorado- insistió el escorpión dorado- El señor Arles lo sabe… Todos lo sabemos… No tienes que probarle nada a nadie-

-No sigas, Milo, o harás que ponga a llorar- comentó el santo de Leo con tono burlón, abriendo un ojo para ver a su compañero.

-¡Ah! ¡Gato malagradecido! En la vida vuelvo a decir algo bueno en tu favor- rezongó molesto el peliazul volteando en otra dirección con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Jajaja! No te enojes, bicho- intentó calmarlo Aioria, que había abierto ambos ojos y veía con una sonrisa el cielo que se extendía sobre sus cabezas- De verdad agradezco esas palabras… sobretodo viniendo de ti-

Milo observó de reojo a su camarada y una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Por cierto- continuó Aioria volteando a verlo perspicazmente- Estuviste platicando con Shaka, ¿verdad?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- inquirió el escorpión confundido.

-"_Sólo en virtud de nuestros actos es que podemos ser juzgados…_"- repitió Aioria hablando con voz suave y serena a la vez que cerraba sus ojos y juntaba los dedos de sus manos para formar un mudra de meditación- Si no me equivoco, eso iba seguido de algo como: "_El ser humano es una criatura falible, sin embargo, posee un espíritu que es incluso capaz de hacer milagros; y son nuestros actos los que nos elevan o los que nos que nos conducen a nuestra propia perdición…_"-

Apenas terminó de hablar, el santo de Leo abrió los ojos e intercambió miradas con el escorpión dorado, quien lo veía con los ojos bien abiertos, bastante impresionado por la acertada imitación que había hecho del santo de Virgo.

Ambos chicos se sostuvieron la mirada en silencio por unos instantes, pero finalmente los dos soltaron una carcajada.

-No sabía que eras bueno para las imitaciones, gran gato- comentó Milo conteniendo la risa.

-Jeje, es que Shaka se la pasa dándome tantos sermones que ya hasta me los aprendí- rió el león dorado con una mano tras la cabeza, pero de pronto dejó de reír a la vez que suspiraba-Es curioso, nunca pensé que fuera posible echar de menos sus agotadores discursos- comentó fijando su mirada en el horizonte.

-Ya regresará- aseguró Milo despreocupadamente- Por mucho que viaje por el mundo queriendo erradicar el mal, verá que extraña darte sermones y volverá al Santuario para seguir intentando educarte-

-Jaja- exclamó con sarcasmo el santo de Leo, viendo seriamente a su colega.

El santo de Escorpio rió un poco más, entretenido con la expresión de Aioria, sin embargo, unos instantes después fue él quien suspiró profundamente, haciendo que la seria mirada con que el santo de Leo lo veía se suavizara de inmediato.

-¿Has sabido algo de Camus?- le preguntó sin rodeos al entender lo que cruzaba por su mente.

-Lo último que supe es que le habían asignado un segundo discípulo… así que sin duda pasará una buena temporada en Siberia-respondió Milo sin emoción en la voz.

-Ya volverá- dijo Aioria en tono consolador- Además, siempre podrás verlo cuando vaya a presentar sus informes al Santuario-

-Sí, lo sé. De cualquier forma, durante nuestros años de entrenamiento apenas y nos veíamos también, así que este cambio no es una gran novedad en realidad- comentó el santo de Escorpio encogiéndose de hombros.

Y de nuevo el silencio volvió a hacerse entre los chicos, mientras ambos veían el cielo con miradas un tanto apagadas. Y en esas mismas seguían, cuando una voz de advertencia los hizo ponerse alertas.

-¡¡Cuidado!!- gritó alguien desde otro punto del parque.

Aioria y Milo voltearon hacia el lugar del que venía aquella voz y pudieron ver un balón de fútbol soccer que se acercaba directamente hacia sus cabezas a gran velocidad, pero no por nada eran santos dorados, así que, de un veloz movimiento, el escorpión dorado se puso en pie de un brinco sobre la banca y atrapó el esférico sin ninguna dificultad.

-¡Wow! ¡Gran atrapada, pequeño!- dijo entonces un joven alto y delgado, de ojos negros y cabellos del mismo color, lacios y un tanto largos, que llevaba amarrados en una coleta, a la vez que se acercaba junto con otros jóvenes a donde los santos estaban.

-¿Pequeño?- murmuró Milo arqueando una ceja, aún arriba de la banca y con el balón en las manos.

-¿Jugáis fútbol, chaval?-le preguntó otro joven alto, de cortos y rizados cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color- Porque no nos vendría mal un portero decente, digo, si esa atrapada fue algo más que simple suerte-

-Si todos sus tiros son como este, ni siquiera se necesita suerte para detenerlos- comentó Milo en tono arrogante, bajándose de un brinco de la banca.

-¡Oh! ¿Ya oísteis, Andrei? El niñito cree que tus tiros son patéticos- dijo entre risas el pelinegro, viendo de reojo a otro joven rubio y de ojos color miel.

-¡¿A quién le dices _niñito_?!- protestó Milo bastante ofendido, mientras que Aioria no podía menos que sonreír entretenido al ver su reacción.

Después de todo, era cierto que ellos eran santos dorados, el rango de mayor importancia en las filas atenienses, y por ello, todos en el Santuario los trataban siempre con el mayor de los respetos, pero a pesar de eso, tenían sólo 14 años… y ahora estaban muy lejos del Santuario y de sus armaduras doradas.

Y el santo de Leo no fue el único al que la reacción del peliazul le pareció divertida, pues todos los jóvenes rieron al ver que un chico, al que fácil le sacaban más de 5 años de edad y casi 20 cm de altura, se les ponía al brinco por algo como aquello.

-Calma, crío, que sólo fue una expresión-intentó calmarlo el castaño aún entre risas.

-¡Ni niñito, ni crío, ni pequeño, ni nada!- rezongó el santo de Escorpio respingando la nariz- ¡No me traten como un mocoso!-

-Vale, tío, no te enojes- aceptó el pelinegro todavía sonriendo por aquel desplante de orgullo- Entonces, ¿creéis que los tiros de mi amigo son malos?-

-Quisiera ver que los paraseis todos, _enano_- comentó en tono desafiante el que llamaban Andrei.

-Puedo hacerlo cuando sea- exclamó Milo con una sonrisa despectiva- Aunque la verdad sería bastante aburrido. Mi amigo aquí presente tiraría mejor, aunque en la vida ha jugado fútbol- aseguró señalando al santo de Leo.

-_¿Y tú sí has jugado alguna vez?_- le preguntó Aioria por medio de sus cosmos, viéndolo inquisitivamente.

El santo de Escorpio se limitó a dirigirle una sonrisa traviesa que dejaba muy en claro que tampoco había practicado nunca aquel deporte, logrando que Aioria emitiera un profundo suspiro a la vez que negaba con el rostro.

-Bien, bien, pues eso suena interesante de comprobar- comentó el pelinegro alegremente.

-¡¿Pero qué decís, Mario?!- protestó Andrei- ¡Yo no voy a aceptar en mi equipo a dos novatos!-

-No habrá necesidad- prosiguió el pelinegro de lo más fresco- Yo quiero tomarme un respiro, así que uno de los chicos puede ocupar mi puesto-

-Y yo quiero comprobar si este mocoso es tan bueno en la portería como lo es hablando- agregó otro joven alto y musculoso, de ojos y cabellos rojizos, a la vez que se quitaba de sus manos unos guantes de portero y se los arrojaba al escorpión dorado.

-Pues entonces, ¡empecemos de una vez!- exclamó el tal Mario emocionado.

-Ah… oigan…- intervino Aioria tímidamente- Es que… yo en serio nunca he jugado fútbol y…-

-Gato cobarde- murmuró Milo viéndolo de reojo.

-¡¿A quién le dices cobarde, alacrán?!-exclamó molesto el santo de Leo, levantándose de un brinco de donde estaba sentado.

-Si estás intentando escapar de un reto, eso te hace un _co-bar-de_- sentenció el escorpión dorado dirigiéndole una sonrisa burlona a su compañero.

-¡¿Y quién está huyendo?!- protestó Aioria aún exaltado y encarándose con su camarada.

-Niños, niños- los interrumpió Mario, parándose entre ellos- Si queréis jugar, será mejor que dejéis esas peleas infantiles para después-

-¡¡No me digas niño!!- protestaron al mismo tiempo los dos santos, viendo al pelinegro con miradas que de verdad daban miedo.

Después de eso, lo siguiente de lo que Aioria fue plenamente consciente, fue que estaba en medio de una improvisada cancha de fútbol en los terrenos del parque, con un balón a sus pies y con cierto compañero de armas viéndolo burlonamente desde una de las porterías.

El santo de Leo dio un hondo suspiro, diciéndose mentalmente que tenía que aprender a no ser tan impulsivo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás: su honor de santo nunca le hubiera permitido retractarse de un reto que hubiera aceptado… por más infantil que este fuera. Así que respiró profundamente, concentrándose en lo que tenía que hacer, y el juego dio inicio.

Era cierto que los dos jóvenes santos nunca antes habían jugado un partido de fútbol en sus cortas vidas; después de todo, la vida de entrenamientos y misiones que les había tocado llevar no les había dado muchas oportunidades de divertirse con cosas tan triviales. Aún cuando de vez en cuando tuvieran algo de tiempo para distraerse, el hecho de que los santos dorados se pusieran a _jugar_ como chicos normales sin duda hubiera dado bastante de qué hablar en el Santuario, sobre todo porque ya no eran niños pequeños.

Sin embargo, ahí estaban los santos de Leo y Escorpio, jugando por primera vez un partido con otros jóvenes comunes y corrientes; y, haciendo honor a la verdad, después de haber peleado contra Dioses, teniendo que esquivar a enemigos para los que desplazarse entre dimensiones no representaba ninguna dificultad y luego de haber detenido con sus cuerpos ataques 'titánicos', correr por un campo pateando un balón, burlando al equipo contrario, y detener los tiros hechos por un grupo de universitarios… resultaba bastante sencillo.

Los minutos fueron transcurriendo sin que los jugadores los sintieran pasar. Los chicos de oro de verdad estaban disfrutando de aquel partido y habían sabido ajustarse a las habilidades de los demás jóvenes para no llamar demasiado la atención; aunque, el que un par de adolescentes que jugaban por primera vez al fútbol le estuviera llevando la ventaja a unos jóvenes mayores y prácticamente autoproclamados como veteranos en el deporte, estaba despertando la admiración de los que compartían equipo con ellos… y la desesperación de los que estaban en el bando contrario.

En medio del partido, Aioria detuvo un pase con el pecho y se dispuso a dirigirse a la portería contraria, pero de inmediato, sus rivales le cortaron el paso, estableciendo una buena defensa a su alrededor.

El león dorado sabía que podía burlarlos fácilmente si se lo proponía, mas al levantar la mirada, notó que otros miembros de su equipo estaban libres y en espera de un pase que sin duda prometía un gol seguro. Él no dudaba ni mínimamente de sus habilidades, tampoco podía negar que había disfrutado cada anotación que había logrado hacer durante ese juego, pero, después de todo, el fútbol era un deporte que se jugaba en equipo… y en ese último año, él había aprendido lo importante que puede ser un equipo con el cual contar.

Aioria no dudó en hacer el pase, aunque de verdad que su orgullo se sintió ligeramente afectado por no llevarse la gloria del nuevo gol que su equipo anotó. Sin embargo, al notar las exclamaciones de alegría de sus compañeros, incluyendo a Milo, que festejaba desde la portería, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del santo de Leo.

Tan sólo un año atrás, él podía contar con los dedos de una mano a las personas que representaban algo importante en su vida. En realidad no podía decir que el número hubiera aumentado considerablemente en esos meses, pero sí era cierto que algo había cambiado y para muestra, sólo había que ver que en esos momentos Milo y él estaban allí juntos, haciendo equipo. No podía negar que los dos aún tenían frecuentes desacuerdos y discusiones debido a su respectivo carácter, pero tampoco podía negar que había llegado a apreciarlo y, aunque el escorpión dorado jamás lo dijera concretamente, sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo. Por otro lado, por mucho que dijera siempre que Shaka y él no eran amigos, y a pesar de que no paraba de quejarse de los sermones que con tanta facilidad le daba el santo de Virgo, Aioria había llegado a disfrutar la compañía de su vecino de casa y, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, hasta había llegado a extrañar tener quien lo escuchara y lo aconsejara de la forma en la que el rubio lo hacía.

Y no solamente se había acercado más a los santos de Escorpio y Virgo; también había podido conocer mejor a Aldebarán, a Mu, incluso a Camus, a pesar de su carácter reservado. Aún había otros compañeros de armas con lo que no congeniaba muy bien, pero ahora comprendía que como santo de oro no era tan sólo un individuo, sino también parte de un equipo.

El león dorado sonrió ligeramente al darse cuenta de que por ponerse a pensar en aquellas _tonterías_ se había distraído del partido, así que, sacudiéndose las ideas de su mente, se dispuso a seguir con el juego. Sin embargo, al levantar ligeramente la mirada, sus ojos se toparon con la silueta de cierto joven que observaba el partido a la distancia.

Era curioso, justamente estaba pensando en sus compañeros de armas y aparecía _él_. Mas, ¿en qué grupo entraba ese joven de alborotados cabellos oscuros que los veía desde lejos? Aioria hubiera querido gritar que en el grupo de compañeros a los que no soportaba, pero… por mucho que intentaba odiarlo, no podía negar que lo consideraba un santo admirable.

Aioria sacudió la cabeza, intentando de nuevo apartar todas esas ideas de su mente; después de todo, estaba en medio de un _reto_ que había aceptado afrontar y no podía distraerse… ¡y mucho menos iba a perder el tiempo pensando en su recién llegado compañero! Mismo que además tenía la culpa de que él y Milo prácticamente no hubieran dormido durante la noche por una supuesta misión a la que no le veía pies ni cabeza.

Así que el santo de Leo regresó al juego, esta vez dispuesto a no distraerse en otras cosas hasta que el partido terminara. Y si su mente volvió a divagar, en realidad nadie podría haberlo notado, pues el león dorado logró anotar otros dos goles más y contribuyó con sus pases para otras 2 anotaciones extra.

Para cuando el partido terminó, ambos santos dorados fueron objeto de muchas felicitaciones y exclamaciones de sorpresa por parte de los demás jóvenes, quienes no dejaban de insistir en que jugaran un partido más otro día.

Milo y Aioria agradecieron sinceramente aquellas muestras de aprecio, compartiendo risas y bromas con los demás mientras comentaban los resultados obtenidos. Incluso el equipo del chico llamado Andrei, que supo aceptar con verdadera categoría su derrota, reconoció los méritos de los chicos de oro. Y finalmente llegó la hora de las despedidas.

Mientras los jóvenes universitarios comenzaban a alejarse, Aioria dirigió su mirada hacia el punto en el que minutos atrás había visto a su otro compañero, asimilando mentalmente la idea de que era hora de regresar a su vida normal como santo ateniense. Sin embargo, al fijar en su campo visual al santo de Capricornio, los ojos del león dorado se abrieron desmesuradamente pues, al menos por un segundo, hubiera jurado que tras el español, alguien más lo observaba con una sonrisa… alguien a quien él conocía a la perfección. Y en ese breve instante, el santo de Leo pudo recordar fugazmente que no era la primera vez que veía esa imagen: años atrás, varias veces había visto al santo de la cabra, acompañado por esa otra persona, observándolo desde lejos mientras él jugaba despreocupadamente con los que, por aquel entonces, eran aprendices de caballero como él.

Pero esa otra persona ya no estaba en este mundo y, aún cuando su esencia hubiera rozado por unos momentos la Tierra, era imposible que se hubiera detenido a verlo con una sonrisa… justo a espaldas de quien le había arrebatado la vida…

Aioria sitió una mezcla de emociones en ese instante, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, Milo notó también la presencia de su otro camarada y su reacción no se hizo esperar.

-¡Con que ahí estás, cabra de pacotilla!- gritó el santo de Escorpio acercándose a granes zancadas al santo de Capricornio, viéndolo con ojos amenazadores- ¡¡Tienes muchas cosas que explicar, malnacido!! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a largarte dejándonos aquí para que nos aburriéramos?!!-

-Hace tan sólo un par de minutos no parecías tan aburrido, Milo- comentó Shura sin inmutarse, a la vez que se acercaba a sus compañeros de armas caminando despreocupadamente.

Aquel comentario dejó desarmado al santo de Escorpio, quien comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, intentando decir algo que justificara su enojo contra su camarada, pero al parecer este se había ido desvaneciendo durante el partido.

Shura sonrió ligeramente al ver que Milo no sabía qué decir y su mirada se posó entonces en el santo de Leo, quien lo veía con expresión confundida.

-¿Pasa algo, Aioria?- le preguntó amablemente.

El león dorado le sostuvo la mirada al santo de la cabra durante unos instantes, pero simplemente le hubiera resultado imposible articular lo que quería decir, así que optó por negar ligeramente con el rostro.

-¿Estás bien?- insistió Shura, extrañado de que el griego no se le fuera encima con reclamos al por mayor al igual que el escorpión dorado.

Aioria volvió a fijar sus ojos verdes en los del español. ¿Había sido sólo su imaginación lo que lo había hecho ver a su hermano a espaldas del de Capricornio hacía sólo unos minutos?

-Algún día, Shura…- dijo finalmente el santo de Leo, desviando la mirada- Algún día ajustaré cuentas contigo por el honor de mi familia…-

-Espero impaciente ese día, Aioria- respondió el santo con un suspiro a la vez que cerraba sus ojos, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho porque el león dorado hubiera sacado a colación aquel tema.

-Sí, bueno… pero eso será en otro momento- continuó Aioria encogiéndose de hombros- Porque ahora mismo… ¡¡tienes que pagar por haberte largado así como así!!- gruñó viendo al español con una mirada que casi echaba fuego.

Los ojos del santo de Capricornio se abrieron bastante debido a la sorpresa producida por el repentino cambio en la actitud del chico, pero finalmente el esbozo de una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Lo siento, pero creo que resultó más provechoso que se quedaran en este sitio- se limitó a responder restándole importancia al asunto.

-¡¿Qué?!- rugió Milo- ¡¡Tuvimos que viajar toda la noche por esta misión!! ¡Y fueron órdenes del Patriarca que te ayudáramos en ella, ¿no?! ¡¡No tenías por qué dejarnos aquí!!-

Un profundo suspiro escapó de los labios del santo de la cabra a la vez que se llevaba una mano detrás de la cabeza con expresión cansada.

-Fueron órdenes del Patriarca que viniéramos contigo… ¿cierto?- inquirió Aioria empezando a sospechar algo.

-El señor Arles dio su autorización para que vinieran conmigo- explicó Shura desviando la mirada- Pero inicialmente, fui yo quien pidió que me acompañaran-

Los santos de Leo y Escorpio se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar aquello.

-¿Quieres decir… que tuvimos que viajar cientos de kilómetros… sólo porque TÚ quisiste que te acompañáramos a una misión… ¡en la que ni siquiera tomamos parte a final de cuentas!?- exclamó un furioso Aioria apretando los puños- ¡¡¿En qué rayos estabas pensando, cabra del demonio?!!-

-¡¡Casi no dormí en toda la noche por esto!!- se quejó Milo apretando su cabeza con expresión frustrada.

-¡¿A quién le importan tus horas de sueño?!- le reprochó el león dorado- ¡Esta condenada cabra se burló de nosotros!-

-¡Mi horas de descanso son sagradas, gato sobrealimentado! ¡¡Y ya sé que esa cabra nos jugó chueco, así que no tienes que gritarme por eso!!-

-¡¡Deja de gritarme tú a mí, alacranzucho!!-

-¡¡Yo te grito lo que quiero, felino barato!!-

-Por lo visto, ciertos _niños_ se ponen de malas cuando no duermen lo suficiente por la noche- murmuró Shura con voz suficientemente fuerte como para hacerse oír y conteniendo la risa.

-¡¿Cómo que niños?!- gritaron los dos jóvenes volteando a verlo con miradas asesinas, pero el español se limitó a suspirar sin preocuparse demasiado por su mal humor.

-De verdad creo que necesitaban salir del Santuario- comentó viéndolos fijamente una vez hubo captado su atención de nuevo- Ya resultaba molesto verlos refunfuñando todo el tiempo, encerrados en sus templos y dirigiéndole miradas de añoranza a casas situadas más arriba que las suyas-

Ambos chicos parecían dispuestos a iniciar otra serie de reclamos ante lo dicho por el santo de la cabra, sin embargo, un rápido examen de conciencia les hizo ver que el español no estaba del todo equivocado.

-¡Lo que yo haga con mi vida no es tu problema!- le espetó Milo seriamente- ¡¡Y no tenías derecho a arrastrarnos en este viaje absurdo sólo porque se te dio la gana!!-

-¡Cierto!-coincidió Aioria igual de serio- Este viaje fue sólo una pérdida de tiempo-

-Ya veo- susurró Shura esbozando una ligera sonrisa- Lamento haberles causado tantas molestias-

-Ya da igual- suspiró el santo de Escorpio encogiéndose de hombros- Sólo regresemos al Santuario, que tengo cosas por hacer-

-Por cierto, ¿al menos cumpliste con tu misión?- le preguntó el león dorado al español, viéndolo de reojo, mientras los 3 comenzaban a caminar por el parque para salir de allí.

-Te aseguro que no se sabrá nada de la Diosa Nyx por un muy buen tiempo- sentenció Shura con orgullo y luego observó a sus jóvenes acompañantes también de reojo- ¿Se divirtieron jugando?-

-No tanto como cuando le pateas el trasero a un titán- contestó el escorpión dorado encogiéndose de hombros.

-He hecho cosas mejores- aseguró Aioria con el mismo gesto.

Sin embargo, ambos chicos no pudieron evitar sonreír al recordar el partido y el gesto no pasó desapercibido para el santo de Capricornio, en cuyo rostro apareció también una sonrisa.

Los santos continuaron con su camino en silencio. Al llegar a los límites del parque, se encontraron con algunos de los jóvenes que habían jugado en el partido y seguían aún por ahí, y ellos se despidieron animadamente de los dos chicos griegos, quienes se limitaron a devolver el gesto de manera algo más seria para no desmentir lo que acababan de decirle al santo de la cabra.

Shura, por su parte, dirigió por unos instantes su vista hacia aquellos muchachos, que también le sacaban un par de años de edad, y su mirada se cruzó fugazmente con la de otros ojos negros, que lo veían atentamente desde lejos. Sosteniéndole la mirada, el santo de Capricornio hizo con la cabeza un gesto de despedida apenas perceptible, que el joven de ojos y cabellos negros devolvió a la vez que le sonreía guiñándole un ojo con expresión cómplice.

-¿Conoces a ese otro chico, Mario?- le preguntó al pelinegro su compañero de cabellos castaños al notar aquel disimulado saludo.

-Un viejo conocido de mi tierra natal, Raúl- respondió el aludido viendo cómo los 3 santos comenzaban a perderse a la distancia- Creo que no estuvo tan mal haber venido a jugar aquí hoy, ¿no?- agregó con una sonrisa.

-Esta mañana tenía mis dudas cuando dijisteis que hoy jugáramos aquí y no en el campo de la universidad, pero de verdad que fue un día provechoso- reconoció el castaño también sonriendo.

-Por cierto, me quedé con las ganas de saber de dónde eran esos críos- comentó el joven llamado Andrei con expresión reflexiva- Aunque su español no era tan malo, se notaba a leguas que no eran de por aquí-

-Venían de Grecia- respondió Mario despreocupadamente mientras hacía unas dominadas del balón con las piernas.

-¿Y vos cómo sabéis eso?-inquirió el llamado Raúl viendo inquisitivamente a su amigo.

-Me lo dijo un pajarito- se limitó a responder el pelinegro con una sonrisa traviesa.

____________________

Un par de horas después, en el vagón de un tren que avanzaba con dirección a Grecia, Milo de Escorpio dormía tranquilamente en uno de los asientos del lado de la ventanilla, mientras que frente a él, Shura de Capricornio iba haciendo algunas anotaciones para el reporte que debía entregar a su regreso al Santuario. Al lado del escorpión dorado, en el asiento del lado del pasillo, Aioria de Leo observaba disimuladamente al santo de la cabra, fingiendo que dormía, aún con la imagen de Aioros sonriendo a espaldas del español en su cabeza.

Shura podía sentir sobre él la mirada del león dorado, pero había optado por seguir metido en lo suyo, en espera de que el joven griego dijera algo u optara por ignorarlo completamente. Sin embargo, tras un buen rato sin que aquella situación se modificara, el español suspiró profundamente a la vez que dejaba lo que estaba haciendo para fijar su mirada en el paisaje que se veía por la ventanilla del tren.

-¿Te preocupa algo, Aioria?- le preguntó por fin al santo de Leo, con sus ojos puestos en algunas nubes que comenzaban a cubrir el cielo azul.

El león dorado abrió completamente los ojos al verse descubierto, al mismo tiempo que desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado.

-¿Por qué quisiste que te acompañáramos?- le preguntó con voz suave para no despertar a Milo.

-Ya se los había dicho- respondió Shura con el mismo volumen de voz y sin despegar su mirada de la ventanilla- Ustedes dos necesitaban con urgencia una razón para salir del Santuario-

-Ya no somos unos niños pequeños que necesitan que los saquen a pasear- protestó Aioria viendo de reojo a su compañero.

-Lo sé- suspiró el santo de la cabra- Milo y tú son guerreros formidables; unos verdaderos santos de Atena en toda la extensión de la palabra. Todos en el Santuario saben eso sin necesidad de que alguien se los recuerde… pero a veces, somos nosotros lo que necesitamos que nos recuerden que también somos seres humanos, ¿no crees?-

-Como bien dijiste, somos santos de Atena- dijo el león dorado con completa seriedad- Nuestra realidad nunca será la misma que la del resto de las personas-

-Cierto. Pero a final de cuentas, es la realidad de esas personas la que buscamos proteger al servir a nuestra Diosa. Si no puedes comprenderla, si no puedes amarla como un ser humano, con los aciertos y errores que eso implica… ¿cómo podrías dar tu vida por ello?-

Aioria fijó sus ojos verdes en el santo de Capricornio, quien seguía viendo por la ventanilla con expresión serena.

-Sé que tú sabes eso, porque peleas con el corazón- continuó Shura con una ligera sonrisa- Pero llevas semanas sin salir del Santuario, al igual que Milo, porque no habían tenido una misión que les permitiera salir como a Camus; y son demasiado orgullosos para pedirle al Patriarca un permiso como a veces hace Aldebarán o tal y como lo hizo Shaka. Todos necesitamos un respiro a veces, los cambios ayudan a despejar la mente y además… un león enjaulado puede llegar a ser todo un dolor de cabeza para quienes lo rodean… y mira que cierto escorpión también te estaba dando competencia- agregó sonriendo más ampliamente.

Casi involuntariamente, una sonrisa apareció también en el rostro del santo de Leo ante aquellas palabras.

-Supongo que tienes razón- comentó acomodándose en el asiento- Y creo que mi hermano habría hecho lo mismo en esta situación- susurró con voz apenas audible, cerrando los ojos.

Shura volteó a ver por unos momentos al santo de Leo, quien parecía dispuesto a tomar una buena siesta, y de nuevo volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia afuera del tren.

-Lo sé- musitó suavemente viendo cómo algunos rayos de sol atravesaban las nubes que ya cubrían el cielo-_ Pero ya que él no está aquí, alguien tiene que cerciorarse de que los santos más jóvenes no se olviden de disfrutar su juventud de vez en cuando, o al menos… al menos por un día…_- se dijo a sí mismo en sus pensamientos a la vez que sus ojos se cerraban para unirse con sus compañeros en un viaje al mundo de los sueños.

**¡Terminado! XD Luego de que la idea rondara por varios días por mi mente, al fin pude ponerle el punto final a esta historia, producto de algunos momentos de ociosidad. Mi maestro de filosofía de la prepa alguna vez me dijo que esos pequeños momentos de ocio que nos damos en medio del trabajo son en verdad relajantes, ¿y saben qué? ¡Tenía razón! n.n Espero que les haya gustado y agradeceré que me dejen reviews para saber su opinión. Bye n_n**

"_No hay que preocuparse demasiado por la vida, al fin y al cabo, no saldremos vivos de ella…"_


End file.
